That Horrible Snow
by LVOWL
Summary: Dr. Horrible was feeling, well, horrible. Covering his grief and guilt with anger, he manages to go on living his "dream" with the ELE. But one sympathetic email from Johnny Snow throws him over the edge and he vows to kill… her? Hold on, what?


**Disclaimer**: I don't anything or anyone from Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog…. sadly.

**Synopsis**: Dr. Horrible was feeling, well, horrible and not in the good way. Covering his grief and guilt with anger, he manages to go on living his "dream" with the ELE. But one sympathetic email from Johnny Snow throws him over the edge and he vows to kill… her? Hold on, what?

**AN**: This is my first Dr. Horrible fanfic, so let me know if anyone is out of character and of course, what you think. Also, there will be songs, some rhyme schemes you might recognize. Really holding my breath on these lol. Here's a song side note thing about HOW it's sung:

_Kitten. = sung normally_

_Kitten! = sung in a shouting voice_

_Kit-ten= the syllables are stressed separately_

_Kit-__**ten**__= the bold is drawn out (kit- teeeeeeehn)_

I hope that makes sense. Let me know if it's too confusing. You might think it's stupid but I just want to convey how it's supposed to sound despite it being totally up to your imagination. Also, you're in charge of background music- get into it! Of course, if it's too much trouble, you can just read it like poetry or a play's soliloquy.

PS: Html editing is a... mare when you don't fully understand it.

* * *

><p>That Horrible Snow<p>

ACT I

I won't feel a thing, Dr. Horrible repeated to himself as he stood hesitantly outside of the near empty Laundromat.

Several months had passed since Penny's murder. It had been _murder_, not manslaughter or accidental death or any other technical term; he had killed her. It was his Death Ray, his hesitation that caused her death. It didn't matter if it was unintentional or that the guilt was eating him alive, her blood was on his hands – er, gloves. Of course, it was her blood that gained him entry into the Evil League of Evil but how could he celebrate it with her death hanging over him?

At the moment, his dirty laundry was besting him. No, it was the washing machine he could see from the outside that was besting him. Penny's washing machine. If Bad Horse could see him now, shaking at the thought of walking into a Laundromat.

This is a task he'd been avoiding ever since Penny… well, you know. He had first hired people to clean his clothes as all members of the E.L.E. do, with the exception of Bad Horse who didn't wear clothes, but, he soon after, started noticing certain articles missing. It wasn't until he saw on the news a fan proudly clutching a pair of his underwear that he decided to cease sending out his laundry. After that, Moist started doing his laundry, as a favor to a friend. But honestly, Dr. Horrible couldn't take any more damp socks and… other things so he had to do the task himself, thus his current predicament.

It was nearing midnight and not too many people were inside; a large man in the corner, a wrinkly looking woman and a man snoring in a chair were the sole occupants of the facility. Overloaded basket of dirty clothes in hand, Dr. Horrible let out a sigh and opened the door quickly and stepped inside. The two conscious people looked up at the jingle of the bell then went back to their own business. They didn't recognize him. Without his lab coat and goggles, Dr. Horrible was just Billy. And he hadn't been Billy in a long time.

He shuffled over to his typical washer, his gaze averted from a certain washer to his right. He quickly unloaded his clothes and put in the correct change. The wait, it had always been enjoyable before. He could pretend to talk to Penny but now… He couldn't help but let his eyes wander to her washer. With a sad expression, he stared at the empty space where she'd stand.

If he tried, really hard, he could almost see her there…

"_Another day_  
><em>Without you<em>  
><em>Can't believe<em>  
><em>It's happening<em>

_Want to say_  
><em>Wish you knew<em>  
><em>How I feel<em>  
><em>It's frightening<em>

_With your murder_  
><em>I have lost… my world<em>  
><em>With your murder<em>  
><em>I have lost the will to<em>  
><em>Fight the dark to<em>

_Stay the way_  
><em>Way I was<em>  
><em>Was before <em>  
><em>You went away…<em>

_With your murder_  
><em>I can't stop… the pain<em>  
><em>It's not a headache or a heart ache<em>  
><em>That's not even close<em>  
><em>This misery no one else knows<em>

_But I'll mask my pain by being bad_  
><em>A villain cannot appear sad<em>  
><em>I'll force the world to share my pain<em>  
><em>Those bleeding hearts will go in-<em>_**sane**_

_That's my plan_  
><em>Change the world<em>  
><em>To debris<em>  
><em>In every way<em>

_Wish you knew_  
><em>How I feel<em>  
><em>Every day<em>  
><em>With your murder <em>  
><em>I have lost…"<em>

The hum of the dryers grew louder as Dr. Horrible was brought from his reverie. The image of Penny, well and alive, faded from his vision and the cold reality settled over him once again. He was now alone in the Laundromat, he realized.

* * *

><p>Dr. Horrible sat at his computer, unable to bring himself to start a blog. Or was it technically called a 'vlog'? It didn't matter. Since Penny's death, he had only once tried to blog, to explain what had happened, that it was an accident- to who? He didn't know but he felt the need to get it off his chest even if it meant being kicked out of the Evil League of Evil, or worse. The attempt resulted in forty-two minutes of silence, staring into his webcam. Another failure.<p>

He was about to shut down his computer when it let out a small chirp- a message notification. The Doc frowned; he had been avoiding his mail for the longest time. Some people sent hateful letters, others sent marriage proposals; he wanted nothing to do with them. They either praised or condemned him for the 'defeat' of that Hammerhead as well as Penny's... yeah. This city was diseased, he concluded, more certain than ever. Hacking off the head of humankind was the only solution. It'd be a tiring job, he knew, but one by one, humanity had to fall. The only question was: Who's first?

After a pause, he opened his inbox. It was over spilling with emails, thousands of unread messages. His eyes fell to the most recent email; sent by a Johnny Snow. Seriously? This guy was still at it? Couldn't he take a hint? Dr. Horrible clicked on the message and began reading it with a roll of his eyes.

_To Dr. Horrible who's not as horrible as they say,_

_I just wish to tell you that I hope that you're okay. All the things in the papers and what is in the news, the truth behind those statements is really pick and choose. You haven't been blogging and I truly sympathize, but shed the mask you're wearing, there's no need for a guise. I may not be a buddy, I may not be a friend, but if you ever need an ear, I'm one on which you can depend. So dearly doting Doctor, I urge you not to brood or at least to find someone to share your thoughts and mood. If no one really comes to mind, I want you please to know, that I could always find the time for you._

_Signed,_  
><em>Johnny Snow<em>

Dr. Horrible stared at the screen, mouth parted slightly. "Was he... MOCKING ME?" he asked aloud. He gritted his teeth and jumped to his feet, glaring accusingly at the screen.  
><em><br>"Everything!  
>All the words<br>I have tol-er-ated!  
>All the crimes,<br>All the names gi-ven to __**me**__.  
>Ruthless killer!<br>Evil genius!  
>A cer-ti-fied Frank-en-stein <em>_**ho**__-nor-ee._

_Never pity! Never pathos!_  
><em>How could you think you would live,<em>  
><em>dis-play-ing such sick<strong> sym<strong>-path-y?  
>I won't have it! Nevermore!<br>Don't you try to make a fool of me.  
>No, not again! This I'm sure!<br>You'll see just how doting I can be!"_

Dr Horrible sat back down in his chair, fingers typing quickly over the keyboard. He opened a program, dragged the email from Johnny Snow into it and hit 'enter'. A window popped up with numbers filtering through, tracing the origin of the email. The results appeared. A mobile phone, a local number, then a map came up with a small red dot. That's where his phone is and where he should be. The doctor grinned, standing again, looking triumphantly at the map.

_"Everything!_  
><em>All your words<em>  
><em>I won't tol-er-ate it!<em>  
><em>All the tears,<em>  
><em>All the pleas you'll give to<strong> me<strong>__._  
><em>Oh, don't kill me!<br>Not the ray gun!_  
><em>Don't think you'll get any mer-cy from me.<em>

_Always evil! Always vile!_  
><em><strong>John<strong>__-ny boy, do you know why_  
><em>Everyone calls me <em>_**Horr**__-ib-le?_  
><em>You'll understand! Wait and see!<em>  
><em>You'll regret the words you've said.<em>  
><em>No use running! You're history!<em>  
><em>You might as well already be dead!"<em>

The doctor transferred the program to his phone, smirking. "Johnny Snow, you don't have a snowball's chance in hell," he paused then shook his head, "Eh, I could do better... It's time you thawed out? Nah."

Now he just needed to get to him. Dr. Horrible considered using the Transmatter Ray. He had yet to works out all the bugs and although being liquefied was an undignified and probably painful way to go, the doctor didn't quite favor the idea.

"It'd be _a mess_ to clean up," he murmured.

He turned to a table in the back of the room. He glanced at the remains of his Death Ray and grimaced. Even with some of the pieces missing… Dr. Horrible couldn't bring himself to attempt a rebuild. Not after… anyways.

Dr. Horrible set his teeth, thinking over his weapons. Has to be hand held, he thought, and nothing too spectacular. A spectacular death meant instant fame, something he didn't want to hand over to that loser.

"Hmm. I could test out my Ex-Ray," Dr. Horrible mused. The name was a play on words; the gun let out a focus beam of x-rays which in the right concentration would, well, mess up things… structurally, theoretically resulting in death, or Extermination. "Huh. He was a bit of a pest… This is the one."

He grabbed the Ex-Ray and held it as if he were aiming at someone, posing menacingly. "Johnny Snow, you're skating on thin ice…"he paused to reflect on his words, "Yeah… That's good."


End file.
